There For You
by familyisimportant
Summary: Like their grandfathers before them, Spenser and Jack hardly argued. But after a major fight, Jack is kiddnaped, and Spenser searches for his bestfriend.
1. Chapter 1 Separation

Spenser kept his back turned. He was crying, and he did not want the man with him to see it. He heard Jack Watson sigh "Fine." His voice, a mixture of American, English, and Scottish accents, sounded upset.

His tears grew as he heard Jack turn and walk away. In their years of friendship, this was the second time they fought. Jack did not remember the frist time, but Spenser did.

_They were just 12; their parents both died in America when both boys were eight. Spenser hated the orphanage. When he met Jack, he snapped angry at his happy-go-lucky attitude._

_Jack had, much to his surprize, snapped right back. After three minutes of glaring at each other, Spenser giggled as Jack let out a small snigger. He held out his hand. "Spenser Holmes"_

_"Jack Watson." Spenser could not hold back his laugh._

_Jack's fist clenched, as if he was going to punch the slightly taller boy. "What's so funny?!"_

_When Spenser was finally able to answer, he gave a low chuckle. "Nothing. It's just a conicid, con, coincidence, that's all. My family's last name is, after all, Holmes." he put a small emphasis on the last word. Jack looked at him, confused. Then, he too began to laugh._

* * *

_Four years later, Spenser gasped as he awoke from his dream and his bedroom door flew off the hinges. "Spenser, are you okay?!"_

_He looked at the door, then at his friend. Jack"s black hair was messy and hastily tied back, as if he had got ready in a hurry. His eyes were wide with panic. __Spenser nodded. "It, it was just a bad dream." _

_Jack planted himself on the edge of the bed, his brown eyes baring into Spenser's silver eyes. __"Wanna tell me about it?" A small part whispered 'no' while a bigger part screamed 'yes'. The bigger part won out. By the end, Spenser had fallen asleep. As if it was second nature, Jack grabbed a chair and settled his twelve-year-old self into it._

_Two days later, on Christmas Eve, the two got into a fight. "What do you mean you can't stay at Christmas?!"_

_"Just what I said"_

_"Couldn't you have, I don't know, talked them out of it someway?!"_

_"It don't work that way, Spenser!" Jack's voice raised with anger. They continue yelling back and forth. They both stormed off. That night Spenser slipped his gifts for Jack, a hat and scarf, into his few belonging. More importantly, waking up too late to tell Jack goodbye and finding an Afghan blanket folded caringly over the footboard._

Spenser sighed as he got home. For some reason, he could not shake the feeling Jack could get into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and Dreams

Jack looked out, and gave a small smile. 'Snow' he thought a memory from his past coming in his head. He never heard what was being said or any sound. When he did flash to the time at the orphanage, it was like watching a muted film.

**_H_****_e was playing with his best friend, both boys were nine. When the boy turned his back to watch some of the other children, Jack had gathered some snow in his hand, rolled it into a ball, and thew it at him, hitting his target. The second boy turned, clenching his fist, his silver eyes flashing angrily at Jack, who was rolling on the ground, silently laughing. Then, his face took on a mysterious look._**

_**Without Jack noticing, he had gathered as much as the wet, cold snow he could and thew it on him. Jack yelled something, and chased after his friend. Both boys were grinning as they ran. Jack eventually caught up, and tackled the taller boy**._

A crash coming from the door jarred Jack from the memory. He took an fighter's stance as soon as he saw the men. There were six of them. "If only Spenser was here,' Jack shook his head. He had not seen his friend or even heard from him since they had that fight three days ago.

One of the men headed for him, but Jack blocked the blow before it landed. Mentally he considered how long he could fight before he was over powered. He knew he could take three men on his own before he grew too tired. Like the rest of his family, Jack was solidly built, and a very skilled fighter. As soon as he got the chance, he aimed a blow at one man's temple. as planned, the man crumpled. They kept coming right at him. For Jack, it was like a whirl-wind. He blocked blows, and dodged when he could, making sure he was able to land some of his own.

Suddenly a cloth was over his mouth and nose, a sickly sent assaulted him. He then knew what was going on. They were not trying to rob the house, they were kidnapping him. Jack tried to pull the hand away, but it was too late.

* * *

Spenser sighed as he closed his eyes. Of the past three days, he could not shake the feeling Jack needed him. Maybe it was how depressed Jack sounded on the radio program he did. Maybe he should go see him tomorrow. No sooner did he think that he fell to sleep.

**He was eight as he listened to his father talking excitedly with his best friend on a case. Suddenly his dad turned to him. "Spenser, why don't you go to your mother. What Joseph and I need to talk about is important, my son." Spenser pouted, but agreed. **

**"Yes, Father."**

**When he was in the room with the girls, his mother, Savanna laughed.**

**"I know what you mean, Annie. But you are going to have to accept it eventually. Sotos started preparing Spenser here when he was just six. It is only fair for Joseph to start Jack's training at the same time. He will have to come here eventually."**

**"Who's Jack?" Before his mom could answer, there was a sound as if someone was trying to kick open the door. They ran to where the men were. Joseph was loading his revolver while Sotos was cursing under his breath. "Savanna, Annie, take Spenser and hide. Joseph," Before he could tell his friend to go with them, he shook his head. **

**"I am not leaving you, my friend. Nothing you say is going to change that." Sotos, sighed in defeat, knowing the determined look in his friend's eyes. Hurriedly the girls went into an enclosed space. **

**"Don't come out, no matter what happens."**

**"But,"**

**"Don't come out no matter what happens!" With that, Sotos left. The door sounded like it exploded. There were shouts and the sound of guns firing. Suddenly, there was a click. 'One of them must have run out of shots.' Spenser thought. Then there was another shot and a offt. "Joseph!" Spenser never heard such fear and pain in his dad's voice before.**

**He looked at Annie, she was pale white. "No, NO!" she ran out, despite his mom's cries. **

**"Spenser, stay here." She ran after her friend. "Savanna, Annie! What?" Suddenly there was three more shots. Spenser whimpered after the door closed. Then he started to scream.**

"NOOO!" Spenser sat straight upright, and ran his hand through his short black hair. He looked up. Standing in the doorway was a twelve-year-old version of Jack. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, the memory was gone. He laid back down, though he doubted he would get anymore sleep tonight.

* * *

**Okay, um yeah just a little back ground at the end.**

_Italic= _Spenser's memories

**_Italic_ bold= Jack's memories**

**bold**= Spenser's dream


	3. Chapter 3

Spenser strolled towards his friend's apartment. The door was ajar. Without warning, alarm bell went off in Spenser's head. Hand on his gun, he opened the door the rest of the way. The room was a mess. "Jack?" His friend did not answer. It said something of his nerves that he was using his friend's first name. He had not done that since they were twelve.

Being reunited with his friend did not change that.

_He was practicing gun shooting inside. Suddenly, the door to his apartment room was off its hinges. He turned, training his gun on the man who just forcefully entered his home. As he spoke, he analyzed the man. Long black hair tied back in a pony tail, soft warm brown eyes, not a threat. He was already putting his weapon away as the man reassured him for the third time he was not there to harm or rob him._

_"Spenser Holmes.'_

_'Jack Watson.'_

_This time the name meant more to him then it did when they were eight. He looked at the hat and scarf the man, Jack, hung on the coat rack. They were the same hat and scarf Spenser had snuck into his belongings for Christmas when they were twelve. Right after their fight on Christmas Eve before Jack left the orphanage._

Spenser shook his head, and mentally scolded himself. How could he get lost in the past when his friend could be lying injured somewhere in his apartment? As soon as he went in, he did not see his friend anywhere. There was a fight, possibly one against six. Spenser looked around, kneeling to look for any sign of blood. He needed to make sure his friend was not hurt. He saw the deep-set of foot prints.

They were heavy, as if something or someone was being carried out of the room. It only confirmed his fear. Jack had been kidnapped, and he had to find and, if possible, save him.

* * *

Jack eyed the door. His eyes were smouldering. He had been forcefully taken from his home, and now he was in full use of his senses, he was going to really kick tail. Then the door opened, and he had to hold back his gasp. It was James Moriarty's grandson, Antonio.


	4. Chapter 4

Spenser went over to the map again. He had a good idea where the men could be holding Jack prisoner. He just did not know where in the east end of Chicago he could be. He leaned back, eyes closed, and rubbed his hand over his face. When he opened his eyes, they fell on the picture of two nine year olds on the mantelpiece. Spenser smiled as the welcome memory came to his mind.

_It was fall. The two boys were racing; neither of them saw the rock in Jack's path. That is, until he tripped with a yelp of surprise and pain. Spenser turned, badly concealed worry in his eyes. "Jack? Are you okay?" he asked, heading towards the curled form of his friend. Jack shook his head, still clutching his ankle._

_His breath coming out in quick rasps, he whimpered out, "My, my an-ankle!"Spenser looked around. None of the orphanage's staff was around, he would have to get Jack inside himself. He gently grasped his friend's arm._

_"Come on." he said, placing Jack's arm over his shoulders and pulling Jack to his feet. As soon as he put pressure on his right ankle, Jack gave a cry of pain, and his hand tightened by instinct on his friend's shoulder. Spenser grabbed Jack to steady him, and looked down at his foot. The nine year old felt his fear rise. Jack's foot was twisted at a weird angle."Okay, no pressure on that."_

_Jack stared at him, the pain clear in his gold eyes. "You, you think?" Spenser tightened his grip on his friend,and nodded. Jack limped as he leaned on his friend's shoulder. When they got closer to the orphanage, one of the staff, a young woman, came out to call them in. They had noticed the two boys did not come in with the rest of the children._

_When she saw Jack limping in with Spenser supporting him, she rushed towards them."What happened?" She asked, helping Spenser get his friend to the couch. As they waited for a doctor, Spenser explained everything. He did not leave Jack's side as his sprained ankle healed._

* * *

"Antonio Monty!" Jack snarled, his fist clenching despite his binds. The man did not say anything; instead, he headed for Jack, clearly planning on doing serious harm to Jack's person. Well, he was not going to find that easy.

Thinking fast, Jack dodged out of the way. When Antonio was in striking distance, Jack clenched his fists together and pushed them into a painful part of the male anatomy. This seemed to cause him to grow even angrier. The last thing Jack remembered was a sharp pain in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack groaned as he woke up. His head was killing him. He had not felt this bad since he was eight, and that was much worse. Unlike other memories, this one was different. For some reason, he could hear everything.

_The cholera epidemic had hit the orphanage, striking most of the kids. One of them was Jack. He could hear the members of the staff talking worriedly. Then a commotion came from the hall. "I have to see him!" Jack recognized the voice instantly. He was young, but the English accent was just as dominant._

_Just then, an eight year old, like Jack, burst in, shutting the door. He grabbed a chair and put it next to Jack's bed. Jack watched his friend, trying to look exasperated as he rasped his friend's name. "Spenser." Jack turned his head away as he coughed._

_One of the staff came in, and stopped mid scold when she saw the determined, stubborn look on Spenser's young face. "I'm not leaving him." By now, they knew better than to argue with the boy. Jack still did not get how their bond was so strong so quickly. Within minutes of meeting each other, they had become best friends. Now, Spenser was like a brother to him. The few times Jack was awake while ill, he would glance over, and Spenser would still be there, either curled up in the chair or looking at Jack intently. Both eight year olds stayed together until Jack was better._

Jack frowned, his childhood friend had the same name as Spenser. That was, unusual. He still briefly remembered the fight they had at twelve. Then, he realized how much like Holmes Spenser looked. Same sharp eyes, same hair color, everything. Except it was on a younger form. Then he knew, the Spenser he remembered and Holmes were the same person. As the door started to open, he could not help but hope his old friend would hurry.

* * *

Spenser smiled as he stopped outside his adopted brother's door. He would need all the help possible to save Jack. Weathers had just about every man in his division searching for Jack, but the east part of the city was huge, and they would need more help. He knocked on the door and was soon face to face with Michael. "Spenser! What-" He stopped, seeing the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"Hello, Mike." he said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Spense, what's wrong?"

"It's Jack. I went to see him, and the apartment was mess. He was not there, Mike, Jack's been kidnapped." That was all that was needed. Without hesitation, he grabbed his coat and went with his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Spenser stalked towards the warehouse, clearly unhappy. Monty was going to really get it this time. He could not help but feel some worry. It had taken him two days longer than he first thought to find the right warehouse. And in that time, who knew what had happened to Jack.

He shook his head. No, he was not even going to THINK that. He walked faster all the same. Bursting into one of the rooms, he froze. Two men lay on the ground. One had his feet bound and his hands tied in front of him. Not enough to keep him from at least a mildly strong punch or from tripping some one to punch or kick them. The second man was not restricted anyway. He must have been too close to Jack.

Spenser smirked. Monty was not there, but that was just as well. For him that is. Then, he saw the puddle of blood from his friend's shoulder and it looked like his side. Wasting no more time, he ran to his friend, cutting the binds from Jack's hands as he stirred. Now he was next to him, Spenser could see the full extent of Jack's wounds, and breathed deeply. "Jack?!"

Jack's eyes flickered open, and he gave Spenser a weak, cheerful smile. "Not a bad place, huh?" he gasped out. Spenser couldn't help the sad smile that came to his face.

"Shut up." he retorted. He did not mean anything by it. He was just repeating the same thing he had said when he first met Jack at the orphanage 20 years ago. He knew there was no hiding the fact he was starting to cry. Not when Jack was looking right at him. He acted like he was going to reply with a 'YOU shut up' like he did back then. Instead, his body seemed to convulse in his friend's arms. The last thing Jack heard as he lost consciousness, was Spenser's terrified cry of "Jack!"

_Jack frowned slightly. Where was he? Why was everything around him white? A sound caught his attention. It was Spenser, he sounded scared, upset. For some reason, Jack could not tell where his best friend was. "Spenser?" he asked, looking around. Then a man appeared ten feet in front of him. He looked about thirty-eight, ten years older than Jack. He recognized him instantly. "Dad?" he asked, walking towards him. To his surprise, Joseph's eyes widened, and he held out his hand and shook his head, telling his son not to come nearer. A second man came, and put a hand on his dad's shoulder. By his appearance, Jack could only guess this man was Spenser's father._

_He stopped, wondering why his dad did not want him nearer. Then, he heard Spenser's voice again, much more clear than last time. He sounded desperate. "Jack, for the love of Heaven, man, wake up! Don't, don't you dare die!"_

_His eyes widened, and he looked at the two men. His dad sadly lowered his head, and the second man nodded once, his mouth set in a grim line. If he stayed longer, then Spenser would be alone. He looked over his shoulder in the direction of Spenser's voice. He looked back to the men. "Dad?" Joseph looked up, his gold eyes meeting those of his son. "Love you."_

_He stayed long enough to see Joseph smile and mouth out the words, 'Love you too, son' then he ran towards his friend's voice._

* * *

When Jack woke up at the hospital, Spenser's head was resting next to his side. His grip on Jack's hand was tight enough to cut off the circulation, even though his friend was fast asleep. Jack weakly grasped Spenser's hand back. He did not expect it to disturb Spenser but he jerked awake. "Jack? Jack, oh thank God your alright!" He gave his friend a careful hug, then lowered him back to the bed.

"Spenser," he started, only to start to cough. Spenser hushed him, and lifted his head so he could drink the glass of water Spenser held to him. As soon as he finished, Jack started again. "Spenser, I, I saw them."

Spenser frowned, confused. No one but him and Jack had been in the room. "Who, Jack?"

"Our fathers."

* * *

**Okay quik An here. Spenser and Jack met at the orphanage when they were eight, so that will mean they are in this fanfic about twenty-eight years old. The underlined is to Jack is in, well I don't really know What it is. A rift between the living and non or what,really.**


	7. Chapter 7

Spenser stared at Jack in surprise. "Are-are you sure?" Jack nodded, and described the two men he seen. Spenser agreed the second man was his father. But what were their fathers doing together? Then, a thought occurred to him. He mentally kicked himself. "Jack, was your father's name Joseph?"

"Yes, but Spenser, what's wrong?" As soon as he told him his dad's name, Spenser had paled more than normal. He started cursing under his breath. He ran his hand over his hair.

"Jack, the dream, I never told you the name of my Dad's friend. It was Joseph." Jack stiffened in the hospital bed. Their fathers knew each other? Is that why they were together in the second dream?

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

"We were just twelve, Jack. I didn't know the significance of our last names at the time. If I had-" he stopped mid rant at himself to see Jack trying to sit upright. "Jack!" He started to try to push him back, only for Jack to hug him again.

"I understand, Spenser. I didn't know either."

Spenser sighed. "Still..." He did not finish, he did not need to. One thing was for sure, he knew they will do whatever they could do to find out what really got their dads killed when they were eight. "You need to rest, Jack." He told his friend, giving him a stern look.

"Fine." Jack groaned, rolling his eyes and making Spenser chuckle. He knew there was no use arguing with his friend. Spenser could only hope Jack's inherited stubbornness did not get him killed. He had almost lost his friend after they admitted him to the hospital three days before. He could not bear the thought of losing him for good.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sighed happily and looked over at his best friend. Spenser shot a small smile at Jack. The two were riding a pair of horses. One was the purest white, the other was as black as the darkest sky. It had been three weeks since Jack was released from the hospital, one since they captured Monty, and the friends decided to do a little horseback riding while they had time. Spenser smiled as he saw the roof of the riding stable through the trees. He leaned slightly on his mount, and whispered to Jack, "Want to race?"

Jack did not even need to think about it. "Of course," he whispered back. The two signaled their horses to gallop and raced towards the stables. Spenser laughed as he shot a look at his friend. Jack was grinning, his long black hair flying behind him like a flag.

"Tree!" Spenser called as a tree appeared in front of them. In perfect sync, Jack veered to the right while Spenser veered left. On the other side of the tree, they turned so their horses were once again side by side.

Jack let out a loud laugh as they arrived at the same time at the stable. "That was fun!" Spenser nodded his head in agreement. The two had loved horseback riding since they were ten.

_The orphanage had taken them on a trip to a riding stable. Jack paid attention with the rest of the children to the lessons before the ride, until he heard Spenser call out, "Jack, come over here!" He snuck away from the others to see his best friend standing in front of an aggressive looking horse._

_He shuddered. "Spense, I don't like the look that horse is giving you."_

_Spenser had to agree with his friend. Hands held up, he slowly backed away. "I, I don't either, Jay." Then, the horse broke out of its stall. It ran towards the two boys, and Jack had to push Spenser out of the way to keep him from being trampled. Spenser let out a scream as the horse change course from him to Jack. "Jack, look out!" Jack turned to see the horse coming right for him._

_"AHHHH!"_

_"NEIIIGH!"_

_Jack felt something run into him. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him fall to the ground. He opened his eyes to see a white stallion standing over him, lips turned at the other horse. A black one was standing next to Spenser. Soon, their chaperone, the other children, and the owner of the stables, came to them. Before the three horses were put in their proper stalls, the two horses nuzzled Spenser and Jack. When it came time to ride, Spenser chose the black horse, while Jack chose the white horse that had saved him._

Spenser was pulled out of his memories by the sound of a car. The two rode to the parking lot to see what was going on. It was Weathers. As soon as he saw them, he strolled over. "I thought I could find you two here. I have some bad news. Monty escaped."

Spenser moaned as Jack as usual summed up their thoughts. "Oh brother, not again."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack looked over at Spenser. His friend had slipped back into the serious behavior he had when they were on a case. Jack could see the worry in his friend's eyes. "Spenser, you okay?" He looked over at him.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes at his friend. "Oh come on, Spense, it going to be fine, I'm sure." He playfully punched the upper part of his friend's arm.

Spenser gave a low chuckle. "You know me well, Jack." Soon, they were at the jail house in search of clues.

Weathers strolled to them as a second car drove quickly and stopped. They turned to see two men get out. One had black hair, like Spenser. His friend had fire-red hair. They seemed to be bickering about something. Then the second man thew his hands up in the air, as if in defeat. He left, looking around as if searching for someone.

Spenser strolled towards the frist man as Jack turned to speak to Weathers. "Hello." Spenser said, smiling at him.

The man gave a jump and turned. Seeing Spenser, he smiled back. The second man was so busy looking for Weathers he did not see the man talking to him. That is, until he ran into Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick 'Pat' Patton held on for dear life as the car he was riding in with his best friend, Richard 'Dick' Tracy crashed through yet another bush. Getting up as much courage as he could, he threw a glare at his friend. Dick shot him a sheepish smile. Pat went back to trying to not be sick. That is, until he saw the fence they were heading for.

"Dick, there's-" His explanation was broken off by the sound of the pieces of the fence breaking off and bouncing on the windshield of the car. "A fence in the way," he finished, glaring darkly out the window. Soon, they reached their destination.

"That's it. Tracy, from now on I'm driving!" The young Irishman growled as he unbuckled his seatbelt in perfect sync with his friend.

"Oh come on Patrick, it was not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Dick, you drove us through a fence and only God knows how many bushes!"

"Well, at least we didn't hit a tree."

"Didn't hit an- oh skip it!" Pat shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I am going to see if I could find this Weathers, and see what I could find out."

Dick chuckled at his friend's quick temper. "Good idea, Pat. I'll talk to some of the other officers." Pat stalked off, grumbling under his breath. Dick looked around, wondering who he should start talking to.

Then, a voice behind him made the decision. "Hello."

Dick turned, startled. Then he gave a small smile. "Hello," he replied.

The man held out his hand to shake. "Spenser Holmes"

"Sherlock's grandson. Nice to meet you, I'm Dick Tracy."

"Pleasure. You must be one of the officers from New York who Weathers told us about.''

Dick chuckled. "Yes, now what is this about? Who is this Monty character?''

* * *

Pat was so busy looking for Weathers he did not see the man talking to him. That is, until he ran into Jack. The man turned, his long black hair swishing slightly into his face. His gold eyes were warm, but also shone with a fire that made it clear he was not one to be messed with.

"Oy, watch where you're going!" He growled, his voice was a mix of Scottish, English, and American.

Pat held up his hands, at the same time trying to keep his temper from rising. "Sorry, I didn't-" Before he could finish, the man started to laugh.

"It's alright. I was not paying that much attention, either. Name's Jack Watson."

Pat accepted the hand he held out, confused. The last name sounded familiar, but he did not know where he had heard it before. "Pat Patton. Say, could you tell me where I could find an officer Weathers?"

At that point, the man Jack was talking to spoke up. "That's me."


End file.
